In Her Eyes
by TheYoungDaringAdventurer
Summary: At Carla's last race she saw many cars wipe out and everyone was very alerted at this 2nd race. She was ready to get this race done and over with by winning it. But somethings just don't end up like planned. (Human!)


I was ready. My second race in the Grand Prix and it was to happen in Italia, Porta Corsa. The thing was back at the last race in Tokyo, Japan strange things happened. Some of the race cars like Japan's greatest, Shu Todoroki his engine blew up on him and he crashed right into the wall and same did happen to some other cars. Something was very strange and people were blaming it on the Axelrod's alternative to gasoline. I don't know for myself but I have to keep an eye out on all of this. I had time before the race and I started to walk around the small beautiful town.

It was bashed with all sorts of people and vendors and celebrities all over the place. I smiled to myself; it reminded me of my home back in Brazil. As I walked around I ran into someone tall. I gasped softly as I jumped back to look up, it was the famous formula one race car Francesco Bernoulli. "I-I'm sorry", but before I could finish he had said, "Do not a worry, signora. Oh wait you are that a Brazilian race car a driver, no?" I carefully nodded as I looked at him. My god he was handsome in person but I hear he could be a real ass. But Italians were like that no? He smiled at me charmingly. I could feel my face burn up, oh dear god! I shook my head quickly and responded, "Oh and y-you are Francesco, si?" He nodded quickly back to me as he still smiled. "Good luck in the race." I said sweetly as I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm. I stood and only turned my head to look at him, he then responded, "Good luck to you too, Signora." Oh God he had that smile again, I started to feel my face burn up once more and I quickly walked off as he had let go of my arm. I shook my head and started to walk towards a small café, I needed to cool off with something. I had ordered a nice banana and strawberry smoothie. I walk out of the café and take a stroll down to the track. I noticed the other racers celebrating with their friends or family for luck in the race but I didn't celebrate since I had no friend or family.

Well of course that didn't make sense for a famous Brazilian racer like me to have no friends since I would have tons of fans but it wasn't the same. As I walked back down to the pits, I noticed a strange man observing my car. I walked over as the man noticed me. I then asked politely, "Is there something you need?" The man smiled towards me as he looked at me and then said "Oh no, I just like your car. I noticed how fast it was at the last race back in Tokyo. Nice engine, eh?" I nodded and I told him what type of engine mine was as he nodded. Then the man had said his good bye and walked off. It was rather strange but oh well. My pit crew started to get my race car ready and check it for any flaws. I sat quietly, observing them, sipping my smoothie as if in the next few moments were nothing. But they were going to be the most exciting for me soon. As the other race car drivers started to get ready the crowd started to draw into the stands and so were the media. I started to feel scared which I never usually do in races but something came over me a bad feeling, something bad was going to happen. But I shrugged off the feelings and moved on into getting into my race car.

I started it up and drove up to my place at the starting line. Beside me was the Japanese race car driver from back in the other race which blew up. I looked towards him and smiled gently. The man waved back at me, acknowledging my smile to him. I looked back at the starting line as the announcer announced the race car drivers off one by one. Francesco! Lightning! Shu! Miguel! Raoul! And so on until my name came and I could hear part of the crowd going wild this was probably my fans. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. As the announcer kept on ranting on about things and then said about me being the first female racer in history to be in the grand prix. It somehow made me feel proud in a sense. But that wasn't my focus. My focus was to win this race and prove others that women could do the same thing that men could do and shouldn't be under determined.

I opened my eyes to look as I watched the 3 red lights disappear one by one until all turned green. Everyone raced off into a quick start. The crowd was going wild! I raced past the others as if nothing. They were shocked in a sense but they didn't give up they kept on trying. I made my way up to third place as I noticed Lightning McQueen and whom I ran into earlier, Francesco. I raced my way up to them. I was right in-between the two as their faces turned into shock on how I could catch up to both of them. I gave them a smirk and raced off right in front of them. I was in the lead for half on the first lap and the whole second lap. Everyone was so amazed. I smiled and I felt so happy. But everything changed for me, my luck plummeted and I was hit by some red ray out of nowhere. My engine exploded, my breaks weren't functioning properly. I was petrified. My car at the velocity was going it just kept on going and started skidding and hitting walls. I screamed each time the car hit the walls. My car then took a final spin and slammed into the hard concrete wall of the track were you're supposed to turn. I couldn't feel myself from how scared and hurt I was. I rested my head on my wheel as I felt the engine of mine burn up in flames. Everything was a blur, the heat made me burn up my skin as if I was being cooked alive. I couldn't breathe well with the smoke starting to come in through the air vents. I coughed constantly. I tried to stop but I couldn't stop. Was I going to die..? I closed my eyes; all the noise was either really loud or fading.

Then I heard screaming from outside of my car and then my car being moved. Finally the door had flung open and someone with strong arms got me out of my seat. They picked me right out, into their arms. I could feel the heat of my car that it was giving off, go away. I felt the person call my name with a worried voice but the voice had an odd Italian accent. I struggled to wake up and snap back conscious. The person shook me gently but then a bit harder each time. I coughed as I moved a bit. The person stopped shaking me. My eyes opened slowly to notice it was Francesco this time with a worried look on his face and also Lightning right beside him. I sat up with a struggle but Francesco held me in his arms. My eyes darted back to my race car which was set on fire. "No…no no...Why...why me?" I said to myself as I closed my eyes again. Francesco and Lightning frowned, feeling bad. I started to cry which I rarely ever did ever since I became a race car driver.

Francesco picked me up in his arms once more and walked me back to the pits. He as he put me down, he hugged me close to him as I kept on crying. My eyes widened in shock. The Francesco Bernoulli, affectionate? Maybe others were wrong about him being an ass. Maybe he was an ass but he proved to actually have feelings and actually caring about others. I cried into his chest, it felt good to cry the emotions away. I then felt his hand stroke my back gently as a sign of comfort. Francesco then spoke, "Now now I don't like to a see pretty girls cry!" I blushed slightly as he kept on comforting me. Others were pretty shocked to notice how nice Francesco was being to me. I wrapped my arms around the strong built Francesco and hugged him. It felt reliving but embarrassing at the same time in front of all of these people. But it didn't matter to Francesco at all. He smiled down to me and then said, "Everything will a be alright, Signora." I smiled slightly back at him as I nodded. I then felt his strong arms unwrap around me and I did same to him. I was told to rest for the rest of the time as they figured out the rest of the situation.

I laid on the pit bench with my eyes closed, I felt then him again but this time he put his jacket over me and walked off towards the others who were talking about the situation. I smiled slightly but I fell asleep.


End file.
